geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Geo Guy
George "Geo Guy" GoGo Conner, better known as Geo Guy, (originally Neo Guy), is the main protagonist of Geo's World. he is leader of the trio consisting of him, Green Bob ,and Dr. Beanson. He is 13-years-old and was born on November 29, 1986Geo Guy was born in 1986. he was 13-year old.. He is Green Bob's best friend and Dr. Beanson's cousin. Like Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy often enjoys a good scheme. He also lives in Greeny City. Geo Guy is also a massive fan of Chip from Punic Circle''.'' He is voiced by Geo G., and his voice in Japanese is Sachi Matsumoto. Personality Geo Guy is very much a troublemaker, often plotting various schemes ranging from small things like earning a bit of cash to his various attempts to overthrow the school system. However, Geo Guy always stops his plans whenever they end up actually hurting someone or when he realizes he's going too far. Despite this however, he is known as a very loyal friend and many of the other characters enjoy being around him. And he oftens has harmless or good intentions to his various schemes. Appearance Geo Guy is a pale, white boy with huge, blue eyes. Like other characters, his legs are black and stick-like. However, his arms are often depicted as white like the rest of his body and less stick-like. Character Character Development American version 's office.]] The first conceptions of Geo Guy date back to 1964, while waiting in the lobby of producer Terry Ward's office. Geo had been working on a character design of Geo Guy. The character, dubbed "Neo Guy" was to be announced in May 1967. "Neo Guy" was originally planned to a stickfigure, but Geo G later redesigned the character. By the end of 1969, Geo and Ward later changed his name to "Geo Guy" due to Geo liking the word "Geo". Geo Guy was originally depicted as a young child, however he was later aged up to a boy in his early teens..Info for Geo Guy's Age In 1971, After the release of Geo Comic, Geo G. stated: Japanese version In 1977, Geo G. first met Presutable Woard in Japan. He said to him he wanted to make a Japanese version of Geo Guy (ジオガイ). Voices British version Memorable Quotes Memorable Catchphrases Appearances Geo Guy appears in nearly every episode, comic, video game, movies. The only episode he does not appear nor is mentioned is "The Cure of Santed Sailor". No additional appearances need to be mentioned, nor do lack of appearances in media that are part of the current series. Gallery Geo Guy.png Geo Guy in Geo's 1st Movie.jpg|Geo Guy as he appears in Geo's 1st Movie Geo Guy and Green Bob.png|Best Friends Geo Guy and Green Bob.JPG|Geo Guy and Green Bob playing on a game console (possibly the Super NES) Gwpilot.jpg Rejected Toy Story.jpg Video Clip.jpg puppet geo guy.png|Geo Guy as a puppet in the play Geo's World and Gree City Geo_Guy_Green_Monster.jpg Geo_Guy_VS._Greeny_Phatom.jpg Geo_guy_original_design.jpg|An early design of Geo Guy by Geo G. Geo_guy_first_sketch.jpg|The first sketch of Geo Guy Geo_guy_design_1.jpg Geo_guy_design_2.jpg Geo_guy_design_3.jpg Geo_guy_design_4.jpg Geo_guy_design_5.jpg Geo_guy_design_6.jpg Geo_guy_design_7.jpg Geo_guy_design_8.jpg Geo_guy_design_9.jpg Geo_guy_design_10.jpg Geo_guy_design_11.jpg Crying_Geo_Guy.jpg|Geo Guy crying Geo Guy and Shira.png|Shira and the girls jinx Geo Guy Geo Guys Bike.jpg|Geo Guy is riding his bike Geoguyandgreenbob.JPG|Geo Guy and Green Bob at the bus stop from the cancelled episode, ''Lost In Greeny City''. geoguytjsworld.jpg|Geo Guy as he appears in Tj's World. it__s_geo_guy__by_mariobrasilu9-d4oqtct.png|Geo Guy as he appears in Revamped Greeny Phatom Geo Guy in movies.png Geo Guy in Greeny Phatom.JPG|Geo Guy as he appears in Greeny Phatom. LC_Geo_Guy.png|Geo Guy as he appears in Luke City and the Geo's World Webisodes Geo Guy.JPG|Geo Guy as he appears in Geo Guy Gone Crazy. Geoguygotmilk0.png|Geo Guy in Got Milk Geo Guy Gets Lighthouse.jpg|The Lighthouses Gc1.png 1991GeoGuy.png|Original 1991 Geo Guy Robloxians.png|Geo Guy and the Robloxians on the episode Geo Guy Goes To Robloxian Land G1mtgscreenshot.png Geoguyandlittleguyinpapermario.jpg|Geo Guy and Little Guy in Paper Mario Greeny guy.png Geoguygreeguyanddrpbs.jpg Geoguyonhiscomputer.jpg Geo Guy vs. Gree Guy.jpg Geoguyandgameboy.JPG Geoguyholdingapaper.JPG Geoguygreenbobdrpbsandmargo.JPG Geoguyandgeoguy2.JPG Geo02.png Geo01.png 8-bit Geo Guy.PNG|8-bit Geo Guy Geo Guy in Geo Adventure.png|Geo Guy as he appears in Geo Adventure. Japanese geo guy.png|Geo Guy as he appears in Japanese style. Geoguyandtoonlink.jpg gpssgeoguy.png|Geo Guy in The Greeny Phatom Superstar Show. Geo_guy_hev's_world_look.png|Geo Guy on Hev's World. This design was based off his 1989-1998 design. Flipnote Hatena Geoshea has an Hatena ID called "GeosheaForever2000" *Hatena Account Trivia *Geo Guy is bilingual, able to speak both English and Japanese fluently and accordingly to whatever situation he’s in. *Geo Guy’s parents were farmers in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan, before they gave birth to Geo Guy in Geoville, Pennsylvania. *Geo Guy loves cheese, especially Brie, Sharp New York Cheddar and Provolone, especially in conjunation with Triscuits or a sandwich. *Geo Guy memorises over 2,000 words from his mother’s Japanese dictionary, especially words pertaining to virtues or character. *Geo Guy has somewhat bad autism, and didn’t speak until he was 5. However, aside from Geo Guy’s dyscauculia and clumsiness, Geo Guy is very intelligent and was able to understand a 5th grade dictionary at the age of 7! *Geo Guy is a good community helper. Geo Guy has planted many fruit and nut trees in Geoville, Pennsylvania, to beautify the environment and provide food for wildlife. He has done this with the assistance of his mother. *Geo Guy made a cameo appearance in Green Bob, one where he struggles to find a parking space, and another where Green Bob running like sonic and Green Bob bumps into a metallic bin near his and he remarks, "Smooth, WildBoy". *Geo Guy was originally supposed to have fingerless gloves, but they were later removed. *Geo Guy's Japanese design is the exact same as the American design, and the Japanese find Mr. Geo Guy to be cute nonetheless. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Geo's 1st Movie Characters Category:Geo's 2nd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 3rd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 4th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 5th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 6th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 7th Movie Characters Category:Geo Guy's Family Category:Heroes Category:Geo Adventure Category:Geo Adventure characters Category:Geo Guy